Retazos
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Más de cincuenta momentos en la relación de Sirius y Draco. Crack.
1. Inicio

Retazos de una historia

**Retazos de una historia**

_**Resumen: **__Cincuenta momentos en la vida de Sirius y Draco._

**Nota de la autora:** _Estos mini fics son la respuesta a la tabla genérica de la comunidad de LJ "Una frase". La idea es crear una historia en una sola oración, sin importar el largo de ésta, de modo que espero me disculpen la cantidad de comas que tuve que usar para evitar poner el punto de conclusión. No hay orden cronológico entre los sucesos._

* * *

**Consuelo**

El único consuelo seguro de Sirius, aquel que le permite cerrar los ojos pese a los demonios que sabe que va a hallar, es que Draco va a estar a su lado, intentando aparentar calma y cierta molestia, pero sin soltarle el hombro en ningún momento, ni darse cuenta de las lágrimas que aún brillaban en sus mejillas.

**Beso**

Draco sabía que algo mal debía haber en él cuando empezó a desear que los besos de Sirius fueran más seguidos, y supo que su locura ya era un hecho cuando tuvo la necesidad de ir a buscarlos por sí mismo.

**Suave**

Afirmar que por el hecho de ser pasivo Draco Malfoy era suave, era una clara evidencia de que nunca había pasado por sus cabalgatas, en especial las que se daban cada vez que el equipo de Slytherin perdía.

**Dolor**

Eso que sintió en su pecho al presenciar la mirada de Lupin sobre Sirius no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia significar dolor, seguramente se trataba de un mal estomacal que aumentaba al ver la sonrisa que le respondía, no podía ser otra cosa.

**Patatas**

La primera y única vez que Sirius cocinó para ambos (Kreacher se había hallado indispuesto por quién sabe qué mal propio de los de su especie) a Draco le resultó difícil relacionar ese revoltijo verde y humeante en su plato con las patatas que había comprado esa mañana.

**Lluvia**

Cuando Sirius se quejó con Draco de que la lluvia no le permitía ir a volar en escoba con Harry, el rubio había pateado disimuladamente debajo de la cama un libro de hechizos climáticos.

**Chocolate**

En el día de San Valentín ninguno esperó chocolates, flores o alguna de esas cursilerías y se contentaron con tener sexo salvaje en la cama, para que luego Sirius mantuviera un brazo alrededor de su joven amante, mientras éste se acomodaba en su pecho, listo a argumentar que cuando uno está dormido no controla lo que hace en caso de algún cuestionamiento.

**Felicidad**

Sirius se pregunta si lo que vive al lado de Draco es felicidad, comparándola constantemente con la que tuvo antaño, pero cuando lo ve entregársele con total confianza y sonriendo como diciendo "sabes que me deseas, Black" determina que sea lo que fuera que ese joven provocaba en él, no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

**Tacto**

Es un hecho irónico, cómo es que alguien de tan poco tacto con la gente como lo es Draco, es el primero en impacientarse si no lo tocan como quiere.

**Teléfono**

Ninguno de los dos estaba familiarizado con aquel aparato alargado (instalado en su casa por insistencia de un entusiástico Harry para comunicarse con su padrino, no obstante las palabras de Draco acerca de que las chimeneas tenían el mismo uso), así que nadie se sorprendió mucho cuando Draco dejó aturdido a Harry a través de los gritos que dio en respuesta a su pedido de hablar con Sirius, el cual no estaba presente; incidente que, dicho sea de paso, no lamentó bastante.

**Debilidad**

Recurriendo sólo a un beso o a una caricia oportuna, Sirius aprendió rápidamente cuáles puntos tocar para derrumbar al estoico Draco Malfoy y hacerlo confesar si se había deshecho de sus postres.

**Velocidad**

Luego de que su padre fuera condenado al beso del dementor, a Draco no le tomó mucho tiempo dejar de asombrarse por la velocidad en la que desaparecía el whisky de fuego de la copa en su mano.

**Devoción**

En el valle de Godric, cada Hallowen, mientras los niños paseaban alegres con sus vistosos disfraces, un perro negro, más grande de lo usual, visitaba el cementerio para depositar un hermoso y bien cuidado, ramo de flores en la tumba de los Potter; en una ocasión, acompañado de un hombre rubio que parecía dispuesto a asesinar a cualquiera que interrumpiera el camino del devoto animal.

**Infierno**

Tapándose los oídos y gruñendo entre dientes, Draco maldice el día en que Sirius se aficionó a la infernal música rock.

**Hogar**

No, Draco no estaba seguro de lo que había formado cuando fue a vivir con Sirius; sólo que ahí es donde quería estar.

**Confusión**

Sirius no comprendía porqué cada vez que miraba esa expresión arrogante no le daba un golpe; qué le impedía maldecirlo por sus comentarios despectivos y altaneros o de dónde nacía su necesidad de dejarle sin aliento usando sus labios y hacer de su completo dominio cada rincón de su cuerpo.

**Sol**

Sirius apenas si logró reprimir una carcajada, cuando vio al señor "eres un desastre, Black", completamente quemado por haberse quedado dormido bajo el sol.

**Manos**

En una ocasión, hallándose especialmente aburrido, Draco decidió darle una mano a Kreacher en la cocina para matar el rato; y esa tarde, cuando Sirius volvió a casa, los encontró a ambos tratando de controlar las voraces llamas que salían del recinto.

**Miedo**

De entre todas las cosas que Sirius pudo haber imaginado que el boggart (encerrado en el armario de su madre durante años) se convertiría en presencia de Draco; nunca se le ocurrió que se vería a sí mismo, muerto sobre la alfombra.

**Gusto**

A Sirius no le costó ningún esfuerzo admitir que le gustaban los hombres (a su opinión, había sido una excelente manera de joder a la señora que desde los catorce años le exhortó a buscarse chicas de "aceptable" alcurnia), y aun así le costó caer en cuenta de que no sólo le atraía el cuerpo masculino de Draco Malfoy, sino que le atraía Draco Malfoy.

**Siempre**

Casi siempre ocurría de la misma manera; uno de los dos exasperaba al otro, se insultaban hasta quedar afónicos, se besaban furiosamente y acababan encamados, una simple rutina que a ninguno le aburría.

**Lazos**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sirius se levantó y contempló las marcas rojas en sus muñecas, opinó que Draco había hecho demasiado fuerte el nudo que lo enlazó a los postes de la cama anoche.

**Sensual**

Draco desconocía el motivo, y no lo admitiría ni bajo pena de tortura, pero había algo tremendamente sensual en la imagen de Sirius (su Sirius, sólo suyo, no el padrino de Potter o el condenado Gryffindor) con el cabello desgreñado y aullando cual perro loco montado sobre su motocicleta voladora.

**Libertad**

Sirius nunca había presenciado a un Mafoy destrozado, y al mirar la expresión en el rostro de Draco luego de que le fuera negada la libertad a su padre, deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

**Regalo**

El rubio orgulloso jamás se daría por aludido, pero cuando Sirius lo recibió en su casa, aun tras la reciente vergüenza que implicaba su apellido, no creyó haber recibido mejor regalo.

**Oídos**

En la fiesta de Remus, al pasar por una habitación cerrada en la que sabía estaban su padrino y Malfoy, Harry deseó de repente que los oídos no le funcionaran.

**Nombre**

No debía colocarle nombre a lo que sentía por Sirius, porque si lo hacía lo entendería, probablemente comenzaría a racionalizarlo y eventualmente se terminaría dando cuenta de lo enormemente erróneo que era ese sentimiento.

**Sexo**

En un principio Sirius creyó que todo se trataba de sexo, pero cuando se percató de la mirada fulminante que el rubio le dedicaba a su ahijado, comenzó a pensar que ni siquiera un Malfoy podía tener tanto celo por algo que sólo era eso.

**Muerte**

Al encontrarse sus miradas en el campo de batalla, mientras los hechizos verdes volaban entre ellos como flechas fugaces de un cupido asesino, Sirius captó claramente el mensaje de Draco: "si te atreves a morir, te perseguiré al mismo infierno para joderte la eternidad", a lo cual él responde con una sonrisa, luchando por soportar la carcajada, debido a que se imaginaba que cuando terminara todo, de alguna forma Malfoy se las arreglaría para hacer como que él se había preocupado demasiado.

**Lágrimas**

Por más grandes que hubieran sido las penas en Azkaban, Sirius no sintió las lágrimas hasta que tuvo el cuerpo inerte de Draco en sus manos, y en ese momento deseó que los dementores fueran los responsables, para que de ese modo la locura llorara y la cordura simplemente se perdiera.

**Vida**

Draco jamás había tenido una existencia modesta, por lo que cuando Sirius le espetó que los mayores placeres de la vida eran los más baratos (cabe acotar que ambos habían acabado de tener relaciones), no pudo hacer menos que mirarlo como si estuviera loco.

**Celos**

No había razón para que Draco tuviera celos de Harry, porque bien se vengaba de los momentos en los que le había quitado su pareja besando los labios de Sirius en su presencia.

**Sangre**

Sangre manchando las paredes y cubos de basura, cadáveres por doquier, partes irreconocibles de humanos, incluso de algunos perros, toda esa destrucción causada por quien no le hubiera importado acabar así, y al final Sirius se desmaya sin caerse, simplemente riendo a carcajadas, a penas consciente de los hombres que le arrastraban al sitio donde reviviría una y otra vez la pesadilla.

**Viento**

Volando en el aire, sintiendo sus dedos entumecerse al pasar entre las nubes, con los brazos de Draco ciñéndose en su cintura y oyéndolo quejarse de que se iban a congelar, el viento viajero es testigo de la risa triunfal de Sirius.

* * *

_Esto aún no acaba. Me faltan más de diez frases para completar la tabla. _

_¿Alguna crítica u opinión respecto a estas? Todo se aprecia._

_Saludos viborescos._


	2. Medio

**Retazos**

_Y se acaba esta tabla. Espero que les hayan gustado las frases, y gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentario en la primera parte._

* * *

**Mercado**

Al regresar Draco del mercado mágico, quejándose de la cantidad de ingredientes que "tuvo" que comprar para la poción anti-resfrío de Sirius, el animago espetó extrañado que bien podría haber enviado a un elfo para tal tarea; y mayor fue su desconcierto cuando vio la mirada asesina que le dieron en respuesta.

**Rayo/Trueno**

Sirius no podía decir que todos sus desacuerdos eran espontáneos; porque aunque fuera sólo un momento, antes de que su propia frustración hiciera presa de él y se perdiera en replicas, disfrutaba de alentar los truenos en la tormenta Malfoy.

**Inocencia**

A Draco le asombraba hasta la carcajada la inocencia que Sirius podía disimular ante su ahijado, a pesar de que apenas segundos antes se hubiera mostrado incluso más descarado que él en actividades que Potter ni siquiera podía imaginarse.

**Estrella**

Fue un exquisito deleite para Sirius averiguar la estrella de siete puntas, tatuada en la parte baja de la espalda de Draco, porque le servía como indicación hacia el punto donde sus besos arrebataban cualquier rastro de coherencia.

**Conclusión**

En aquella noche inconfesable de copas y desasosiegos compartidos, Draco intuyó que la conclusión traería un nuevo comienzo, y, a pesar de su momentánea intranquilidad ante semejante suposición, aceptó de buen agrado la siguiente botella.

**Melodía**

Gritos de locos drogados, pseudos instrumentos al máximo volumen que sonaban agresivamente en sus oídos, para Draco sencillamente era imposible llamar eso que oía Sirius como melodía.

**Enfermedad**

Draco no sabía qué enfermedad mental había contraído, como para que fuera al Callejón Diagon a comprar lo que un necesitaba para aplacar el malestar de Sirius (un desgraciado que prefirió ignorarlo cuando le advirtió acerca de comer esas cosas muggles llamadas "sushis") por sí mismo, en lugar de enviar Kreacher, con la patética excusa de que no deseaba confiar en ese decrépito elfo (el que cuando se trataba de trabajo podía ser más eficaz de lo que había sido Dobby) en el manejo de ingredientes delicados (lo cuales siempre estaban protegidos para que incluso un bebé los manipulara).

**Luna**

Antes de que los miembros de la Orden se marcharan, tras celebrar la derrota de Voldemort, Sirius no entendió el consejo de Luna acerca de que tuvieran protección… hasta la mañana siguiente en la que despertó al lado de Draco Malfoy, con un dolor de cabeza espantosa.

**Paraíso**

Nunca sería capaz de decírselo a Draco (por una parte, porque ya lo tachaba de cursi, y por otra, el rubio no necesitaba que le inflaran más el ego de lo que ya tenía) Sirius internamente creía alcanzar el paraíso en el interior de su cuerpo pálido.

**Pelo**

Draco consideraba su pelo rubio y lacio como el mejor de sus atributos (por supuesto, entre tantos otros dignos de ser envidiados), cosa que dejaba patente por la cantidad de productos que aturdían a Sirius.

**Nubes**

Sirius recibió al bebé de Harry en su casa, mientras él y Luna salían después de mucho tiempo, sabiendo que Draco no se lo iba a tomar bien; mas no se imaginaba que el mago rubio conjuraría una nubes esponjosas para que el infante las usara como cama, justificando al percatarse de su presencia, apresurándose en borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, que había sido la única cosa que se le había ocurrido para acallar al "ruidoso enano".

**Cielo**

Aunque Sirius estuviera de acuerdo en embromar a Harry porque Luna lo llamaba "cielo", no se reservaba llamar "Drake" a su rubio en la intimidad.

**Ondas**

Las ondas en las botellas se agitaron incontrolables, al tiempo que los cuerpos, entorpecidos por el alcohol, de sus dueños se enredaban en una vorágine de confusión, besos y caricias.

**Tecnología**

A Draco le enseñaron desde pequeño la superioridad de la magia sobre la denominada tecnología muggle, sin embargo, empezó a pensar que había excepciones a la regla cuando Sirius trajo algo llamado "anime yaoi" sin censura.

**Supernova**

Sirius sonrió para sí al sentir el abrazo de Draco intensificarse en su cintura, luego de que intencionalmente presionara el botón de velocidad "supernova".

* * *

_Estas cosas fueron divertidas y relajantes, así que posiblemente siga haciendo más tablas como estas, quizá de la misma pareja._

_Mientras, ojala que hayan gustado de todas estas._

_Saludos viborescos._


	3. Final

_Estas son para la tabla matemática. No me gustaba la idea de hacer una nueva historia sólo para estas cortas frases, de modo que la publicaré con las otras. Espero que les gusten._

_Palabras: Sumar, Restar, Multiplicar, Dividir, Regresión, Igual, Fracción, Gráfico._

* * *

**Sumar**

Draco considera que si tuviera que sumar todos los disgustos de su padre, el resultado se vería totalmente eclipsado por lo que asomaba en su mirada cuando Sirius se hallaba en su mismo espacio.

**Restar**

A veces Sirius pensaba en las cosas que le gustaría restar de su convivencia con Draco, y sonriendo llega a la conclusión de que verdaderamente no hay nada que quiera eliminar.

**Multiplicar**

Ninguno de sus conocidos ignoraba que Sirius tenía la edad multiplicada de Draco, pero, viendo la forma en que discutían por quién no había cargado el tanque de la motocicleta voladora, cualquiera diría que eran un par de niños.

**Dividir**

Sirius odiaba dividir su tiempo entre disimular ante todos que su sonrisa de idiota no se debía a que estaba tomando pociones ilegales, soportar las indirectas de Draco acerca del poco tiempo que le dedicaba y pasar por las miradas cómplices de Dumbledore, cuyas motivaciones desconocía y no quería preguntar.

**Regresión**

Cuando Draco mandó a arreglar el "vehiculo infernal" de Sirius, le pareció sentir una regresión en el beso que le dieron en agradecimiento; de repente creyó que lo tomaba un adolescente en lugar de un hombre.

**Igual**

Draco, a su pesar, reconocía que él no era igual a Harry para Sirius, pero trataba de alegrarse con el pensamiento de que, mientras el moreno tenía al padre y hermano, él podía disfrutar del amante y amigo.

**Fracción**

A Sirius le gustaba creer que una fracción del muro Malfoy caía en su presencia, mas al darse cuenta de que el rubio esbozaba gestos de irritación ante sus abrazos en la cama, tildándolo de sentimentalista, tuvo que aceptar que Draco era invariablemente un Malfoy; su Malfoy, para bien o para mal.

**Gráfico**

Draco no necesitaba de gráficos para percatarse de lo poco común que era su relación, e igualmente le desconcertaba su indiferencia hacia ello.

* * *

_Ahora sí, el final definitivo. ¿Opiniones, críticas, comentarios?_


End file.
